


Happy when it Rains

by megolas



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megolas/pseuds/megolas





	Happy when it Rains

Zeke runs his hands through soaking wet hair, flicking droplets through the air and swearing loudly as the car carrying Delilah speeds away down the street.

"Fuck!"

Stokely stalks past him, the now empty gun clutched loosely in one hand.

"Just... fuck. Way to let the aliens know our plan."

"Shut up Stokely."

She shrugs and points back towards the street, "You might want to do something about boy wonder."

Zeke turns around and stares. Casey's giggling again - high pitched and sort of gasping as the rain runs down his face, dripping off his nose and ears and plastering his plaid shirt to skinny arms and chest. He stretches his arms out and leans back, slowly twirling around as the rain bounces off the pavement.

Zeke knows he's staring but he can't seem to stop. The rain has turned the shirt semi-transparent and it's plastered across Casey's chest, outlining  
each and every bone on his upper body. He's staring so much, he almost doesn't notice Casey's approach until a small, wet body slams into him. Arms lock around his waist and a dripping head rests on his shoulder. "That was." He stops for a moment and giggles again, "fun."

Stokely's voice breaks into Zeke's thoughts - which was possibly a good thing because his thoughts appeared to have inhaled just a bit too much of his stash and were suggesting several things that could be done with a stoned, wet Casey - and he pulls back, untangling Casey's arms from around his waist. "Come on Casey... we have aliens to kill and you're soaked."

Casey pouts, "Don't care." before locking his arms back around Zeke's waist. Zeke rolls his eyes, Casey has obviously never had Zeke's magic dust before and he needs him sober before they return to the school.

"Ok. Fine, can we at least get out of the rain?" Zeke's pleased to note that he's starting to sober up again - less chance of giving into his thoughts - and starts walking or rather, limping as Casey drags his feet behind him. They finally make it back into the remains of his lab and he pries Casey off his waist and hands him over to Marybeth and Stan before going to rummage in the bathroom for a towel or two.

When Zeke returns, Casey's perched on the couch, skinny arms wrapped around his body, shivering. He's not as stoned anymore but Zeke can tell that he's not quite sober enough yet. Stokely and Marybeth grab the offered towels from him and he chucks one at Stan. The ex-jock catches it and nods his thanks. Zeke crouches down in front of Casey and offers a towel,

"Earth to Casey?"

Casey starts and Zeke watches as his eyes regain focus. Casey snatches the towel and buries his face in it, already starting to dry his hair. There was a muffled 'thanks' and Zeke smiles before investigating what's left of his lab. A lot of the powder is useless, scattered on the floor and trodden underfoot but among the wreckage he finds a measuring tube full and several pens.

"We ready to go kick some alien queen ass?"

Silence and then a collective "Yeah."

***

They're still slightly damp, even after drying off so Zeke switches on the arthritic heater and they gently steam their way to the school ground.

Stan swears when they arrive and Stokely nudges Zeke. "Holy fuck. The entire town is here."

Zeke nods and glances over at Casey. He's standing there, staring at the school field. Eyes unstoned and the ends of his hair curling with the remaining damp. Zeke forced his eyes away from Casey's face and nods, " So what're we waiting for?"

He doesn't hear Casey's muttered "A miracle." as they all head down into the heaving crowd.


End file.
